1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to portable magnetic tool holders, and more particularly to a flexible, collapsible mat particularly sized for use atop a collapsible ladder or around the leg of a user.
2. Prior Art
More and more people are venturing into the home improvement area, both on a homeowner basis and professionally. Many of the tools, accessories and work items are made of magnetically attractable material. The more readily accessible these tools and other magnetically attractable items are to the user, the greater the likelihood of project success and shortened the time for project completion.
A number of prior art devices provide a magnetic attraction means for magnetically retaining work items in a stored or in a readily accessible position. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,277 invented by Taylor which discloses a portable, flexible tool holder having a plurality of pockets and loops therein for holding tools or, in lieu thereof, magnets associated with each pocket for the same purpose of holding tools in place within the pocket.
Another magnetic tool holder invented by Bosch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,059 teaching a magnetic tool holder, preferably in the form of an apron, which includes a set of magnetic bars positioned side by side so as to provide magnetic attraction on both sides thereof. The length of the magnetic bars, being less than half the width of the device, is such that the tool holder may be easily folded along specific center fold lines for storage.
A protective fender cloth provides magnetic flexible strips as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,212 invented by Brown having the magnetic strips positioned on alternate sides of the device to render the cloth non-slipable when placed atop a magnetically attractable fender of a vehicle.
Other magnetic material-based devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,355 invented by Sasaki, Sherman""s invention directed to a fisherman""s hatband as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,601, a magnetic tool and object holder invented by Testa as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,760,668 and in 6,336,555, Breeden discloses a magnetic school organizer.
The present invention provides a portable and easily deployable and collapsible magnetic tool mat which is particularly sized to fit atop and be secured to a top ladder or platform of a collapsible ladder. An auxiliary strap is also provided to, in effect, lengthen the device so that it may be retained around the thigh of a user for retention of magnetically attractable articles.
This invention is directed to a foldable, portable, magnetic tool mat. The tool mat includes generally rectangular obverse and reverse panels each formed of flexible material and connected together along substantially common side and end margins and along evenly spaced apart seam lines extending along substantially the length of the device between said side margins defining elongated magnet bar holding portions. An elongated permanent magnet bar is held within each magnetic holding portion without substantially inhibiting selective tool mat deployment and folding for storage. The reverse panel is substantially thicker than the obverse panel for better wear characteristics and maximal magnetic attractive forces for tool and hardware retention. An attaching strap holds the tool mat to a support surface.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a magnetic tool mat which is easily portable and deployable, both aspects being facilitated by the positioning and orientation of the elongated closely spaced magnetic bars held therein.
It is another object of this invention to provide a magnetic tool mat which is sized for close-fitting alignment with, and securement atop the top of a collapsible ladder
It is still another object of this invention to provide a portable magnetic tool mat which may be secured around the thigh of the user to hold magnetically attractable tool and accessories and items in readily accessible reach by a wearer of the device.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.